Prom
by Ao Ame
Summary: ...Sandali ko lang siya nakasama... PAIRINGS: SasuSaku, InoShika slight GaaSaku


**Prom**

**Click!**

"Okay next…"

Nagpapapicture ang mga fourth year students bago mag-simula ang prom. Nakapila sila sa isang booth

"Ruie ayusin mo naman yang buhok mo" ang sabi ng random na babae

"Okay" ang sabi naman ng lalake

"Oi Shikamaru ayusin mo naman yang suot mo para kang hinabol ng leon" ang sabi ni Ino sa kaniyang boyfriend

"Haaaay…oo na po matandang babae…" binulong niya sa kaniyang sarili pero narinig siya ni Ino

"Anong sinabi mo tamad na gago?" nagalit si Ino

"Wala...ang sinabi mo mahal na mahal kita..." nag-blush si Ino ng marinig niya ito

"Ikaw talaga...ayusin mo yan ha kundi naku ewan ko ba" sinabi ni Ino

"Oo na oo na..." inayos niya ang kaniyang tuxedo at neck-tie

"Ayan...ayos ka na" ang sabi ni Ino

_Nanginginig na mga kamay…_

"Okay next please...ngiti naman diyan mga teens...sige para kayong mga lolo't lola kapag hindi kayo naka-smile...ayan ang cute niyo...sige next" ang sabi ng photographer

_Puso kong hindi mapalagay…  
_

Sumunod ay sina Sakura at ang kaniyang boyfriend na si…

"Tayo na next Gaara"

"…_ang ganda mo ngayong gabi Sakura…" _kanina pa tinitignan si Sakura at kanina pa nababasag ang kaniyang puso dahil kasama niya si Gaara na matagal na niyang boyfriend

"Okay…" lumapit sila sa photographer

"ahm…sir paki-ayos naman yang neck-tie niyo" ang sabi ng photographer

_Pwede ba kitang tabihan?..._

"Sandali ako na magaayos" inayos ni Sakura ang neck-tie ni Gaara

"_Wala na ata akong pag-asa kay Sakura..."_ pinapanood niya si Sakura na ayusin ang neck-tie ni Gaara

"Ayan ayos na...okay kuya pwede niyo na po kaming picturan" pinicturan na sila ng photographer

"_Sana hindi nalang kita iniwanan sa hangin..." _tinignan niya ulit si Sakura, lumingon si Sakura at tinignan si Sasuke

_Kahit na may iba ka nang kasama…_

"Okay na po?" tinanong ni Sakura sa photographer

"Okay na miss..." umalis na sila at pumunta sa kanilang table

_Ito na ang gabing di malilimutan...  
_

"Okay next..." smununod si Sasuke, pinirmahan niya yung listahan ng mag-papapicture

Umalis siya pero pinigilan siya ng photographer

_Dahan-dahan tayong nagtinginan…  
_

"sandali iho…**Click!**" pinicturan siya ng photographer

"…pero…bakit?" tinanong ni Sasuke

"E may yellow ribbon ka e" sinabi ng photographer

Tinignan ito ni Sasuke at tinapon sa floor, pumunta na siya sa kaniyang table

_Parang ating ang gabi…_

_  
Para bang wala tayong katabi…_

_  
At tayo'y sumayaw…_

_  
Na parang di na tayo bibitaw…_

_  
Bibitaw…_

Nag-patugtog ang DJ ng One and only you_  
_

_Nalalasing sa iyong tingin…_

Naglagay ng juice si Sasuke sa kaniyang baso habang tinitignan niya si Sakura na kasama si Gaara

Nakita niyang hinalikan ni Gaara si Sakura, nagging mabigat ang kaniyang damdamin, patuloy pa rin siya sa pag-lagay ng juice sa baso niya_  
_

_Di malaman laman ang gagawin…_

Ngumiti siya pero mabilis na pinalitan ng lungkot

Nilagyan niya ulit ng juice ang baso niya ngunit napuno na ito at biglang tumapon, nabitawan niya ang baso na hinahawakan niya

_Habang lumalamim ang gabi…_

_  
Ay lumalapit ang ating mga labi…_

_  
Ito na ang gabing di malilimutan…_

Nasa table si Sasuke...nag-iisang kumakain

"Okay people gather up...i will anounce the Prom king and queen..." nagsilumapit ang mga teens except si Sasuke

_Tayo'y naglakad ng dahan-dahan…  
_

"Okay ang prom queen ay si…Sakura!" pumalakpak ang lahat, hinalikan ni Gaara si sakura sa pisnge

_Parang atin ang gabi…  
_

"At ang prom king ay…" tinaas ng announcer ang kaniyang shades sa gulat, "Sasuke…" natutukan ng spot light si Sasuke, hindi siya makapaniwala na siya ang prom king, nabitawan niya ang tinidor, pumalakpak ang mga tao sa likod niya

_Para bang wala tayong katabi…_

Umakyat ang dalawa sa stage

_  
At tayo'y sumayaw_

Binigyan ng ribbon, flowers at Tiara si Sakura

"Congrats.." sabi ng babae

"Thank you…"

Binigyan din ng ribbon at Crown si Sasuke

"Congrats Sauske…" sinabi ng teacher sa kanya

"er…salamat…"

_Na parang di na tayo bibitaw…_

Lumapit si Sasuke kay Sakura

_  
Bibitaw…_

Tinignan ni Sakura si Sasuke sa mata

_  
Matapos man ang sayaw..._

Inalok ni Sasuke si Sakura na magsayaw sila

"Okay..." nag-blush siya

_  
Pangakong di ka bibitaw... _

Parang atin ang gabi...

Hinawakan niya si ang beywang at kamay ni Sakura

_Parang atin ang gabi..._

Nilagay ni Sakura ang kaniyang kaliwang kamay sa balikat ni Sasuke

_  
Parang atin ang gabi...  
Para bang wala tayong katabi..._

Tinignan ni Sasuke si Sakura sa mga mata niya

_  
At tayo'y sumayaw..._

Ngumiti silang dalawa dahil nag-kasama muli sila

_  
Na parang di na tayo bibitaw..._

Nakita ni Sasuke na lumuluha si Sakura, tumigil siya at pinunasan ang luha ni Sakura

Parang atin ang gabi...

Hinawakan ni Sasuke si Sakura sa kaniyang pisnge

_  
Para bang wala tayong katabi..._

"Okay teens...mag-siuwian na kayo at ayokong makita kayo sa mall ha uumbagan ko kayo" ang sabi ng kanilang principal

_  
At tayo'y sumayaw..._

Napatawa ang dalawa, magkahawa parin sila ng kanilang kamay, tinignan nila ang isa't-isa sa mata

_  
Na parang di na tayo bibitaw..._

Unti-unting lumalapit ang kanilang mga labi, ngunit hinalikan ni Sakura si Sasuke sa pisnge

"Ahm...salamat...Sasuke...naging masaya ang gabi ko ngayon" nawalay ang kanilang mga kamay at bumalik si Sakura kay Gaara

_  
Di na tayo bibitaw..._

"Hatid na kita..." hinalikan ni Gaara si Sakura sa labi at lumabas ng school

Umupo nalang si Sasuke sa upuan at nag-isip ng malalim

"_Sayang...hindi ko nasabi na...patawad..." _Tumingin siya sa ceiling

"_...Mahal kita Sakura..."_ Tumayo siya sa kainyang kina-uupuan at lumabas ng Campus

"♥"♥"♥"♥"♥"♥""♥"♥"♥"♥"♥"♥""♥"♥"♥"♥"♥"♥""♥"♥"♥"♥"♥"♥""♥"♥"♥"♥"♥"♥""♥"♥"♥"♥"♥"♥""♥"♥"♥"♥"♥

Maganda ba? please bigyan niyo ng review okay...may balak nga ako na gawing sequel pero...ewan basta

Kitomi21

Arigato Gozaimsu  
Sayonara


End file.
